Let Go
by whentheresawill
Summary: Will is hanging from a tower, and Alyss is holding him for dear life. Takes in place in book 5 (sort of). Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

As Will once again heaved himself up the ledge, his heart lurched as he realized to his horror that the acid had eaten a lot more of the bars since he last checked on it. He felt the two bars moving from ledge towards him

"Alyss" he cried, panicking "I'm slipping!" The bars budged a little more. Alyss gasped as she saw Will struggling. She quickly wrapped her hands around his and pulled him. Will slowly let go of his grip on one of the bars, and held on to Alyss's hand. Then he consciously started detaching his other hand from the bars, and Alyss took hold of it. It was a very awkward hold since his left hand was in her right.

They breathed deeply and looked into each other's eyes, both filled with panic. Will was dangling from a high tower and the only thing stopping him from falling was his friend desperately holding him for dear life.

"Will," Alyss voice was full of strain." Don't let go, Gosh your heavy"

That was the problem. Alyss couldn't hold Will forever and there was nothing else for him to hold. The rope that was to help down the tower was inside the keep and Alyss was afraid to let go of her friends hand to get it. Alyss pulled harder, as if he would be saved if she pulled hard enough.

"You can't hold me forever" Will said quietly. Alyss looked at him quickly.

"I will hold you Will!" She insisted, tears starting to well in her eyes" I won't let go of you. I would never." Will looked into her eyes and smiled sadly

"I know you wouldn't, but you have to"

Alyss looked wildly around the keep room, desperately looking for something for him to hold on to. Something that could keep him secure so she could wrap the rope around the other sturdy bars, because Will was right, she couldn't hold him forever. She could already feel her grip sliding ever so slightly.

Then her right hand slipped from his.

"Will!" she screamed.

Wills stomach heaved. His breath became ragged as he looked down to the ground many, many feet down. He couldn't even see it properly, maybe from the fear that blurred his vision, or maybe the fact that he was so high up.

Alyss took grab of Will's right hand with both of hers and pulled with all the strength a girl like her could. But to her dismay she felt her footing slip and she was dragged towards the window sill and her face was about to go against the bars.

"Will," Alyss cried, the tears streaming down her face "I... I can't hold you."

Will looked up to her and she saw tears in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered, his voice far from steady.

"Why are you ever to be sorry Will?!" Alyss asked, incredulous.

"I came up this wall to get you free, and now I'm going to fall to my death, and you are still in a prison. I'm sorry."

"You're going to live Will!" Alyss said furiously. "You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

Will opened his mouth to rely but she never got to hear his next words.

Alyss's face hit the bars and they gave way. Alyss, who was terrified of heights, scrambled to move away from the sill, and in the process, without knowing, let go.

Alyss screamed as she saw her best friend fall, fall to his death because of her.

Because she let go.

* * *

Then Alyss woke up


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. HI! I know the first chapter was really sad so.. i changed it up. It was just a dream. I couldn't kill Will off. I would never. So i made an extra chapter, just an addition so i wouldn't be sad and everyone else wouldn't be sad. :)**

**The last chapter was part of book 5, but it was changed up A LOT. To figure out what happened before this story started, check out my profile. please?**

* * *

Alyss woke up with a start. What a terrifying dream. She looked outside her bedroom window and realized it was still late at night. She felt movement next to her and turned to see Will's concerned face looking at her.

"Are you alright love?" He asked softly. His voice slurred from fatigue. Alyss nodded slowly.

"Yes I'm fine," she said, smiling reassuringly. "I just had I nightmare is all."

Will brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Could you tell me?" He asked quietly. "Or is it too much"

"It's fine," Alyss said. "I'll tell you"

So she settled herself next to his, resting her head on his chest and told her dream.

"… And then, I let go of you Will" She was saying, her eyes wide as if she was actually there. "Just because of my stupid fear of heights."

Will imagined himself back in Macindaw and the climb he took to go rescue his dear friend. IT was terrifying as it was, but if he was actually hanging from the tower just by Alyss's hands… He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"It doesn't matter though," Alyss continued." You're here, and you haven't fallen, and I haven't dropped you"

"That's good to know" Will said smiling" because I was hoping to go to lunch later today, and If that was the case…" Will let the sentence hang.

Alyss smiled. Content and happy to be sleeping by her husband far, far away from the tower in Macindaw.

* * *

**Ahhh much better. I feel good:) Im not really the best writer as you can see, but you know... i try :P **

**Think up of another story soon, i hope**


End file.
